La sonrisa de Mujer
by Estelaluna
Summary: ¿Te gustaria ver fantasmas? Sería ¿un don o un castigo? Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¿Tienes miedo a lo desconocido?* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


La Sonrisa de Mujer

Por: Estelaluna

_"Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¿Tienes miedo a lo desconocido?* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"_

"La Sonrisa de Mujer"

En una pequeña ciudad del Japón antiguo, existía un hombre llamado Dan Kuso, este tenía el don de ver a los espíritus de los muertos, para todos sus amigos era un don menos para él, ya que siempre decía que esa era una maldición. Un día mientras estaba con su amigo Shun

-¿Dan no has visto a un fantasma cerca? –le preguntaba Shun al pelicafe mientras descansaban

-Gracias al cielo no –decía aliviado ya que como todas las personas el también le tenía miedo a los fantasmas-

-No deberías de tenerles miedo, después de todo están muertos, deberías de preocuparte de los vivos que son los que te pueden hacer daño –añadió Shun limpiando su catana-

-Eso dices tú porque tu no los ves –se defendía Dan

Pero algo llamo su atención a lo lejos un chico rubio se acercaba corriendo

-¡Dan, Shun! –gritaba como saludo mientras levantaba la mano

-Hola Marucho –saludaron al unisonó

-¿No se han enterado que falleció la hija del terrateniente? –preguntaba Marucho mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire

-¿La hija de la familia Misaki? –pregunta Shun mirando al rubio

-Si, al parecer no pudo contra su enfermedad –informaba este

-Lastima era una chica linda- aseguraba Dan- Un momento, Shun déjame quedarme contigo esta noche!- pedia a gritos

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Dan, no dejare que destruyas de nuevo mi dojo Alice y Luna fueron con mi suegra y le prometí que no habría destrozos –comentaba tratando de no recordar la vez que por culpa de un fantasma Dan había destruido la sala principal, y la cocina Alice no se enfado por los destrozos pero Luna estuvo durmiendo con ellos durante un mes por miedo a que el fantasma regresara.

-Pero yo no tuve la culpa –aseguraba este

-Lo siento, pero hoy tengo que ir a revisar las montañas –finalizo poniéndose de pie para luego marcharse

-Yo también ya me tengo que ir Dan –comentaba Marucho incorporándose- Tengo que avisarle a todos sobre la noticia –dicho eso se despidió para luego empezar a correr.

Sin más empezó a caminar h hacia su casa solo, paso por la casa de los "Misaki's" y vio el enorme moño negro en la puerta muestra de su desgracia, así que apresuro el paso hasta llegar a su casa. Después de bañarse corrió a la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido, pero algo lo despertó, un grito desgarrador retumbo en sus oídos, al parecer el grito provenía de afuera, a pesar de estar horrorizado quería saber de dónde provenía el grito en sí. Así que se asomo por la ventana y vio a una joven de cabellos largos y celestes, con una mirada aterradora, una sonrisa espectral y sin piernas flotando como un horrendo fantasma. Dan al ver la mirada perturbada de la joven cerro las puertas y las ventanas y se escondió en un rincón de la casa, pero la mujer entro traspasando las paredes para torturarlo con su presencia, ella se quedo frente a el mirándolo con su cara espantosa para luego ella sonreír con una carcajada de maldad y desapareció. Dan seguía petrificado por la siniestra sonrisa de la mujer, a tal punto que se volvió loco, corrió por el bosque hasta el amanecer. Al día siguiente la gente Shun corría por la aldea hacia el bosque. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, en un árbol colgado con una soga yacía el cadáver de Dan, sin duda este se había suicidado, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa que perturbaría a cualquiera que lo viera. Shun al verlo cayó de rodillas mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador. Shun con ayuda de Marucho bajo el cuerpo de Dan y lo llevaron a su casa donde le velarían. Al caer la noche todos estaban en casa de Dan, dándole el pésame a Shun, pero este no tenia cabeza para eso, todos los aldeanos estaban asustados por la muerte de Dan, así que Shun oyendo sus peticiones enterraron a Dan al esa misma noche. Shun esa noche no podía dormir, solo recordaba las palabras de Dan ¿Cómo le diría a Luna que su tío había muerto?. Así pasaron los días, en la tercera noche llego Alice con Luna, ambas sonreía. Shun al verlas corre hacia Alice

-Alice –nombra Shun al ver a su esposa y la abraza

-Shun, ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunta al ver el ánimo decaído de su esposo

-Dan a muerto – Alice al escucharlo se quedo en shock - ¿pero cómo ha podido ser? –preguntaba abrazando a su esposo con fuerza

-El se suicido – informo Shun con dolor en su voz-

Pero mientras ellos conversaban algo llamo la atención de Luna, era una sombra al principio pero al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que era su tío. Ella al verla empezó a hablarle a su papa

-Papi mira es el tío Dan –aseguraba, Shun al voltear lo vio sin poderlo creer, en verdad era el, era Dan pero el estaba sonriéndole. Alice al verlo se quedo asombrada, Dan estaba a lo lejos de ellos sonriéndoles.

-Dan tú….? –trataba de completar la frase Shun

Pero este solo asentía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, para luego hacer un ademan de despedida mientras se acercaba a una joven de cabellos celestes que también sonreía.

-¡Adiós tío Dan! –gritaba la pequeña Luna mirándolo desvanecerse con el viento

Esa fue la última vez que vieron a Dan, aunque se rumora que por las noches una figura masculina camina por la ciudad, en compañía de una joven mujer de cabellos celestes, regalando sonrisas a todos aquellos que los ven pasear.

Fin

:o:O:o:

Yo: Hola –sale vestida como "La Catrina" un momento ¿Masquerade donde estas? o.o

Masquerade: Aquí estoy! – grita mientras sale con un disfraz de Minato Namikaze

Yo: genial cosplay :3

Masquerade: Gracias 8)

Yo: En primera gracias por leer el fic :3 la historia esta basada en una leyenda Mexicana. La historia era más tétrica pero no podía dejarla así :/ espero que les haya gustado, por medio de este fic les informo que dejare de escribir fics.

Masquerade: O.O [se desmaya]

Yo: jejeje es broma, claro que no dejare de escribir fics, al menos no mientras tengo fics sin terminar, estoy trabajando en las continuaciones de mis otros fics. Pero cada vez que quiero escribir una conti me viene idea de otra historia y la tengo que escribir o no me deja dormir. Pero espero poder actualizar mis otros fics. Sin más me despido ire a despertar a Masquerade ._.U

**¡SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MÉXICO!**

"El miedo es la mejor forma de controlar a otro hombre ya que si controlas sus miedos controlas su vida"

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
